Intercambio de futones
by Mme.Mystique
Summary: Un descuido con algo que no es nuestro, puede desencadenar en situaciones bochornosas e indudablemente incómodas. Ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie, pues lo habían aprendido de la manera más embarazosa que podría haber.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

El silencio era lúgubre, bastante tétrico e indudablemente incómodo.

La respuesta a la pregunta que absolutamente nadie hizo era…No.

No estaba bien, mejor dicho… NADA estaba bien. Lo que acababa de pasar no era bueno, y probablemente lo que venía, tampoco.

El escenario era el siguiente: la luna recién había hecho su aparición, se encontraban cuatro personas en el interior de una cabaña y en el medio un futón hecho trizas.

Viéndolo desde cualquier perspectiva, parecía el inicio de una película de terror o quizás uno de esos juegos de internet en donde la finalidad principal era escapar.

Pero no…

Los cuatro participantes no tenían ningún misterio por resolver, puesto que cada uno de ellos sabía muy bien lo que pasaba.

_"Para mi desgracia". _Pensó una sonrojada Kagome. Observó sigilosamente a su alrededor, Inuyasha se encontraba en su típica pose india con el rostro ladeado, claramente intentando no chocar con las miradas de sus compañeros, estaba tan rojo que parecía tener una competencia bastante reñida con su Haori; Sango miraba con las mejillas arremolinadas el suelo de madera de su cabaña como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y Miroku, él parecía contemplarlos tanto a ella como a su esposo con la mejor expresión pervertida que jamás pudo haber tenido. En ese momento su sonrojo se acrecentó (si es que esto último podía ser posible), tragó seco y trató de pensar en cómo salir de semejante situación.

Todo comenzó la tarde del día anterior, Sango y ella habían decidido reunirse en un lago cercano, así conversaban de todo un poco y aprovechaban para lavar la ropa y sus respectivos futones, algo que a la pelinegra le parecía insólito que pudiera realizarse a mano, puesto que en su época se utilizaban métodos especiales precisamente porque no era nada fácil asear un futón. En fin, estaba en el Sengoku y tenía que adecuarse y acostumbrarse a varias cosas todavía.

Pues sí, tal y como lo había pensado, era más complicado de lo que imaginaba, como si no fuera suficiente, su lecho no estaría seco sino hasta la noche. Tuvo que recibir mucha ayuda, puesto que el futón se había puesto realmente pesado; cuando finalmente pensó que todo estaba listo y habían comenzando los indicios de que estaba empezando a secarse, decidió levantarlo, pero uno de sus pies se enredó en quien sabe qué y provocó que cayera de espaldas al lago mientras literalmente se encontraba abrazando a aquél _"intento de colchón"._ El problema vino cuando tuvo que sacarlo con la ayuda de Sango.

La taijiya lo halaba hacía arriba mientras Kagome lo empujaba desde las aguas del lago, aquello no dio muy buenos resultados, Sango se resbaló en un momento dado y cayó hacia atrás, soltando el futón y golpeándose fuertemente el trasero. Eso sin duda alguna había dolido y probablemente dejaría un morado en la zona.

A la pelinegra por su parte, le había caído la pesada colchoneta sobre la cabeza, ocasionando que cayera de lleno y una vez más al agua.

Y así es como las situaciones pasan de ir de _"mal en peor"._ Había sido todo un proceso. Un muy largo, fastidioso y tedioso proceso.

El final de toda aquella experiencia había finiquitado con una Sango sufriendo dolores muy parecidos a los ocasionados por las hemorroides, un futón que esa noche no estaría seco por razones obvias y una Kagome realmente enfadada, empapada hasta la raíz del cabello y que si no se cambiaba rápido terminaría con un fuerte resfriado.

Cuando los esposos de ambas llegaron al lugar apenas comenzaba a atardecer, percibieron un aura no muy amigable ni tampoco positiva.

-¿Todo bien Sanguito?. Preguntó el monje cariñosamente a la Taijiya que en ese momento se encontraba sentada en una posición bastante… extraña.

-Sí… ¿Me ayudas a levantar?-. Preguntó por su parte ella.

Miroku le tendió su mano con prontitud.

-¿Pasa algo Kagome?-. Interrogó el hanyou con curiosidad mientras extendía su mano. Su esposa también se encontraba sentada, pero a diferencia de Sango, ella estaba empapada, con el cabello revuelto y un brillo tenebroso en su mirada. Respiró hondo y tragó seco.

Kagome tomó su mano y se levantó con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía culpable por el padecimiento de Sango y porque probablemente ese día su compañero y ella dormirían en el frío suelo de madera de la cabaña. Instantáneamente su molestia se acrecentó, de pronto sintió como algo caía sutilmente sobre sus hombros. Inuyasha había colocado su Haori sobre sus hombros.

-Tonta, te vas a resfriar-. Le susurró.

Y su enojo disminuyó totalmente. Él estaba preocupado por su salud; como siempre Inuyasha de tierno y sobreprotector. Sonrió levemente y suspiró.

-Apenas llegue me cambio, no te preocu…-

Sus palabras se cortaron súbitamente al escuchar el estruendo que segundos atrás se había producido. Ambos ladearon sus rostros y se encontraron a Sango con una mirada asesina y a Miroku con la marca de una palma que aún resplandecía en su mejilla izquierda.

-Pero Sanguito…-.

-¡Me duele idiota!-. Prácticamente gritó la mujer realmente enojada. Su esposo no sabía el incidente que había tenido, pero ¡maldición!, ¿porqué tenía esa manía de tocarle el trasero?, su respuesta fue instintiva a causa del dolor que le provocó. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría darle una nalgada justo… _Ahí?. _Recogió la ropa con rápidez y fastidio, aún sintiendo aquella zona punzarle con insistencia; escuchaba a su esposo pedirle disculpas incansablemente y decirle que al ser marido y mujer aquellas actitudes eran algo completamente normal.

Estaba a punto de estallar cuando escuchó las palabras de Inuyasha.

-Kagome, éste futón está totalmente mojado-.

-Etto… Sí, es que… bueno-. Trataba de explicarse Kagome.

-Ese no es su futón Inuyasha, es aquél-. Intervino y mintió Sango, señalando la supuesta colchoneta perteneciente a la pareja.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos como platos. En ese momento la exterminadora la tomó por el brazo suavemente y la alejó de ambos hombres, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, habló lo más bajo que pudo para que el hanyou no lograra escucharla.

-No te preocupes Kagome, en la cabaña guardo dos más, han sido obsequios para Miroku por los exorcismos realizados-. Susurró la mujer.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué no utilizaste alguno de aquellos en lugar de venir a lavar éste?-. Preguntó muy bajo e incrédula la chica de ojos chocolates.

-Generalmente se suele usar uno, cuando esté realmente muy gastado e imposible de utilizar, se cambia-. Explicó Sango, en ese momento observó a sus respectivos esposos conversando sobre algo probablemente banal, lo que le dejó claro que el Hanyou no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada.

-Entiendo, en fin… muchas gracias Sango-. Ambas se dieron un abrazo rápido y regresaron con sus parejas.

-Hora de irnos Miro…- Y una pregunta atravesó la mente de la exterminadora. -Miroku… ¿Dónde están los niños?-.

Y al monje se le bajó literalmente la tensión.

-Bueno…-. Se rascó un poco en cuello, él tenía que cuidar a sus tres hijos, era cierto, pero apenas Inuyasha llegó a su cabaña preguntando si Kagome estaba allí puesto que ya se había hecho algo tarde para que continuara en el lago, simplemente decidió dejar a sus pequeños con la anciana Kaede y Rin y comenzó junto a su compañero a buscar a ambas mujeres, pensando que algo o alguien pudo haberlas atacado. Sí, los hombres también eran algo masoquistas.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó con lentitud la taijiya. Aquello no era una pregunta propiamente dicha, más bien sonaba como una… Amenaza.

-La anciana Kaede y Rin…-.

-Dejaste a dos terribles gemelas y a un bebé completamente solos con una anciana y una niña, ¡Una anciana y una niña!, ¡Esto es el colmo!, vamos a hablar seriamente cuando lleguemos a la cabaña porque esto no puede continuar así, además…-. Regañaba la exterminadora al hombre que iba tras suyo suplicándole perdón mientras sufría cargando el pesado futón y la cesta de ropa lavada. Sí, ese era el castigo divino que se merecía por abandonar a sus hijos.

Inuyasha y Kagome observaron la curiosa escena hasta que la pareja desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

-Vámonos ya Kagome, si continúas vestida con esa ropa empapada vas a enfermarte-. Recordó el semidemonio mientras tomaba el futón, lo doblaba y colocaba bajo uno de sus brazos, en su mano llevaba la cesta de ropa lavada.

Kagome lo observó y asintió. Se percató de un leve sonrojo en el rostro masculino y no pudo evitar sonreír por aquél gesto tan tierno, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta la procedencia de dicho rubor.

Emprendieron su marcha y justo cuando comenzaba a anochecer habían llegado a su cabaña. Comparada con la de Sango y Miroku, la de ellos se encontraba mucho más cerca del lago.

Inuyasha dejó el futón y la ropa a un lado y procedió a encender la fogata. Kagome por su parte extendió dicho futón y no pudo evitar agradecerle mentalmente a Sango una vez más, ella si tenía claro el significado de la palabra amistad.

-Inuyasha, ¿Tienes hambre?-. Preguntó la pelinegra, pero al cruzar su mirada con la del hanyou se percató de que el sonrojo de éste continuaba allí. Carraspeó levemente, la mirada tan intensa de él la estaba poniendo nerviosa y lograba hacer que su rostro ardiera.

-Sí-. Respondió escuetamente él.

-Y… etto… ¿Qué quieres comer?-. Preguntó con las mejillas arremolinadas. Sí, a pesar de todos los momentos de intimidad compartidos (y vaya que habían sido muchos), seguía siendo algo tímida. Se levantó dispuesta a prepararle algo a su esposo cuando de pronto sintió la fuerte y cálida mano de él tomar de manera firme su muñeca, sin llegar a lastimarla.

Sus miradas se encontraron, la de él era oro fundido, la de ella chocolate sobre fuego. Y ambos supieron hallar en las lagunas del otro un sinfín de sentimientos; amor, ternura, cariño, protección, seguridad, pasión… Pasión que se traducía en deseo.

-Te ves… Bien así, Kagome-. Susurró el Hanyou de pronto, con voz ronca, suave, intensa. Con los ojos brillantes y ese leve sonrojo tiñéndole las mejillas. Más que adorable, era una imagen bastante… Seductora.

La pelinegra sabía que Inuyasha sólo decía ese tipo de cosas cuando realmente estaba perdido entre sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos. Ese "te ves bien así" en su lenguaje era un: _te ves hermosa, me gustas, te deseo._ Y la hizo temblar al instante. A su esposo le gustaba que ella estuviera empapada y con el cabello hecho un desastre; eso sin duda alguna era amor. Allí fue cuando se percató del porqué sobre el sonrojo de él, llevaba rato detallándola, observándola, escudriñándola, _desnudándola._

Inuyasha no podía negar que la visión de ella tan salvaje lo enloquecía a tal punto de que su comportamiento rudo y hostil se reducía a cero, tanto lo había cambiado que lograba incluso decirle lo que pensaba, y aunque no fuera del todo claro con ello, ese "Te ves bien así" Kagome lo había entendido a la perfección, lo sabía porque su mirada dio un destello voraz.

De allí en adelante todo había sucedido con suma rapidez.

Ninguno sabía en qué momento habían terminado sobre el futón besándose con pasión y sacándose la ropa a tirones. No quedaba duda de que en la intimidad eran bastante desinhibidos.

Sus acciones se transformaban completamente cuando estaban juntos, Inuyasha trataba de reducir su comportamiento bestial por temor a lastimarla, mientras que ella por su parte, dejaba de comportarse tan humanamente y adquiría un comportamiento más… Salvaje. Motivo por el cual lograban un equilibrio auténtico, increíble y perfecto.

Cambiaron de posición, la pelinegra sobre él esta vez.

Ella continuó con los besos.

Él continuó correspondiéndole con vehemencia.

Ella le mordió el hombro izquierdo.

Él jadeo desesperadamente y lamió la marca de pertenencia.

La chica procedió a besarle el pecho, en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que el kosode no estaba. _¿Qué rayos…?,_ probablemente había quedado esparcido por alguna parte de la cabaña.

Él le acariciaba la espalda, sintiendo todas las caricias que ella le estaba proporcionando. Kagome no tenía idea de todo lo que aquello significaba para él.

Otro giro. Ella abajo, él sobre suyo.

El peliplateado le retiró el haori que anteriormente había colocado sobre los hombros de su esposa y abrió la tela que ella llevaba debajo. Besó todo a su paso.

Kagome arañó la espalda masculina perdida entre todas las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando.

Así continuaron extendiendo el momento cumbre, hasta que éste finalmente sucedió. Su unión fue mágica, necesitada, pasional y… Perfecta.

Estaban coordinados hasta en su manera de moverse, de gemir, de jadear.

Inuyasha no podía dejar de observarla, aunque realmente le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, el placer prácticamente no lo dejaba. Kagome se le hacía irresistible, pero precisamente _ese_ día la encontraba más atrayente que nunca, lo estaba volviendo loco; quizás era su olor, su apariencia, su imagen tan tremendamente sexy bajo suyo… No tenía idea de que sucedía, pero le costaba controlarse.

Estupideces, siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Se repetía que debía ir más despacio, pero su movimiento indicaba absolutamente todo lo contrario. Quizás sólo debía pensar en que podía lastimarla. Ese pensamiento fue el que logró hacer que sus sentidos regresaran, en poco grado, pero allí estaba esa luz de cordura.

Kagome consiguió finalmente abrir los ojos oscurecidos en ese momento por el placer y el deseo, fijó su mirada en él y se mordió el labio inferior. En ese preciso instante, todo se fue al diablo.

Clavó sus garras en el futón y su movimiento se volvió feroz, brutal, llegó al punto de bestial. Su temor por hacerle daño probablemente fuera regresado de no ser porque Kagome se encargaba de dejarle en claro que estaba disfrutando más que nunca.

A éste paso los gritos de ella y los gemidos de él probablemente se escuchaban a metros de su cabaña; aunque sinceramente, eso era lo que menos les importaba en ese momento.

Arrastró sus garras alrededor de la colchoneta y sintió de pronto que llegaba a algo duro, quizás la madera del suelo de la cabaña. En fin, ¿Acaso importaba?.

Su culminación fue realmente intensa, estaban sumamente agotados y con las respiraciones tan agitadas que sentían se asfixiaban. Procedieron a descansar un poco, y literalmente si fue un poco, puesto que aquella noche se extendió más de lo que Kagome se imaginó, aunque sinceramente, no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelinegra quedó shockeada por el estado tan deplorable del futón y casi se desmayó, apenas le explicó la situación a Inuyasha y que, como si no fuera suficiente, tenían que ir a buscar su colchoneta y devolver esa que NO era de ellos, el hanyou cayó en un estado catatónico. Primero tragó seco, luego se sonrojó y finalmente todo se volvió negro.

Por lo menos para él, Kagome que observó todo en primera plana, notó como su esposo caía de espaldas desmayado por el impacto.

La siguiente media hora la pasó abanicando con su mano a un muy aturdido Inuyasha que sólo pensaba en que, si no era bueno dando explicaciones sobre algo trivial, ¿Cómo rayos lo haría con algo así y en una circunstancia como esa?.

Y desde ese momento tan mágico y hermoso para ambos que terminó con los amantes sufriendo casi de un infarto por ver lo que habían provocado, nos remontamos al principio de todo.

Sí, allí seguía ese silencio.

Lúgubre, bastante tétrico e indudablemente incómodo.

Dicho silencio se había formado después de las palabras tan llenas de poca vergüenza y pudor dichas por Miroku.

-_"Señorita Kagome, parece que éste pequeño pillo y usted saben divertirse __**muy**__ bien".-_

Tan grande fue la sorpresa de todos que nadie calló al monje como generalmente alguien suele hacerlo.

Sango se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, Inuyasha los ignoró a todos completamente mientras su Haori competía con su propio rostro y Kagome… Ella estaba con un rubor bastante notorio tratando en ese preciso instante de conseguir alguna explicación o quizás respuesta a todo esto.

-No piensan decir na…- Trató de decir Miroku después de aquél largo rato que sin duda alguna se había extendido más de la cuenta.

-¡Cállate!-. Gritó con voz amenazante Inuyasha cortando las palabras del monje y terminó saliendo de la cabaña. Finalmente entre el haori y su rostro sonrojado ya había un ganador, él.

Miroku fue tras suyo intentando decirle que eran amigos y que entre ellos podía haber toda la confianza del mundo, o por lo menos algo así, lo cierto es que convencer al semidemonio de cualquier sílaba que saliera de sus labios sería muy difícil, incluso hasta imposible.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron solas, el par de amigas se relajó un poco.

-Sango, yo…-

-No te preocupes Kagome, entiendo-. Susurró la taijiya aún sorojada.

-Pero… tú futón-.

-Tengo dos más Kagome, así que no hay problema-.

-Muchas gracias Sango, te pido disculpas por esto, realmente fue… Vergonzoso-.

-Me lo imagino-.

Ambas se sonrieron. Era una sonrisa que las relajaba y que tenía un tinte de complicidad bastante característico. Sango la entendía, ella también era mujer, estaba casada y aparte era su amiga.

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Inuyasha-. Dijo de pronto la pelinegra, levantándose de su posición, visiblemente más tranquila.

-Está bien, pero primero dame unos segundos, no te vayas-. La exterminadora se acercó a unas cajas cercanas que tenía en su cabaña buscando y al parecer sacando algo.

Kagome se asomó por la puerta y observó a Miroku… ¿Hablando con un árbol?, luego comprendió que Inuyasha se encontraba en la copa de éste y el monje trataba incansable e inútilmente de convencerlo de sus palabras.

-Kagome-. Escuchó que la llamaba Sango, cuando se giró se encontró con dos futones doblados que la mujer le entregaba.

_"¿Pero qué?..."_

-Yo me quedaré sólo con uno, Miroku luego conseguirá más… Éste es el tuyo y éste es un… un regalo de mí parte; ya sabes… _Por si acaso_-. Susurró la taijiya con un rubor visible en sus mejillas.

_"Por si acaso"._

_"Por si acaso"._

_"Por si acaso"._

Esas palabras se repitieron cual eco en su mente.

Y regresaban al principio una vez más, ambas mujeres sonrojadas con futones en medio de ellas, Inuyasha probablemente avergonzado igual que al inicio y Miroku… Ya la expresión pervertida era algo propio de él.

¿Quién demonios se iba a imaginar que todo eso sucedería por un simple e inocente intercambio de futones?.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este one-shot tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo:D.**  
**Por cierto, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo especial de Inuyasha? (cap559 del manga).**  
**¿Será que alguien puede hacerle entender a Rumiko que el hecho de que coloqué un beso entre los protagonistas principales no arruinará su obra?, ¡Dios!. **  
**He leído muchos comentarios sobre dicho episodio y los fans de la pareja se molestaron porque apareció Kikyo; sinceramente para mí no estuvo tan mal, nos dejó claro que Kagome superó todo ese tema finalmente y que no la afecta en lo más mínimo, sin contar con el hecho de que confía plenamente en su esposo; ¡eso fue muy tierno!.**  
**Con respecto a Inuyasha me pareció normal que hicieran la alusión de que se "acordó" de ella, Rumiko con esas cosas del primer amor es un poquito temática jaja, pero bien lo dijo ella en una entrevista, una cosa es el primero y otra cosa el verdadero. En dicho capítulo también nos regaló a un Inuyasha preocupado pensando que Kagome no había superado lo que pasó en el pasado, ¡fue lindo también!.**  
**Me percaté, por otro lado, que la relación de ambos no ha cambiado mucho, eso tampoco me preocupó puesto que ellos siempre se comportaron como Marido y mujer jajaja, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, no sé que piensen ustedes.**  
**Lo que sí quería era un beso :3, para colmo, a mí Inuyasha y Kagome se me hacen una pareja con increíble química y transmiten una innegable tensión sexual, cosa que desespera más... ¿Nuevamente serán cosas mías?, no lo sé ajajajaja...**  
**Bueno chicas, quiero que me comenten que les pareció dicho capítulo.**  
**En fin, un beso para ustedes.**  
**¡Sayonara!.**


End file.
